Naked and Afraid
| language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 11 | executive_producer = | runtime = 42 minutes | company = Renegade 83 Entertainment | channel = Discovery Channel | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) | first_aired = | last_aired = present | website = http://dsc.discovery.com/tv-shows/naked-and-afraid }} Naked and Afraid is an American reality television series that airs on the Discovery Channel and premiered on June 23, 2013. Each episode chronicles the lives of two survivalists—a man and a woman—who meet for the first time and are given the task of surviving a stay in the wilderness naked for 21 days. After they meet in the assigned locale, the partners must find and/or produce water, food, shelter, and clothing within the environment. Synopsis The events of each couple's quest play out in a single episode. Partners strip down and meet each other. They are provided with rough cross-body satchels containing a personal diary/camera—for use when the camera crew is not there at night—and a map. They all wear identical necklaces with a center bead which is a microphone, and some personal jewelry is allowed. Each survivalist is allowed to bring one helpful item, such as a machete or a fire starter. Despite the hardship that the teams realized by not wearing proper footwear, none of the participants chose to bring shoes. There is a camera crew who are not allowed to intervene except for medical emergencies when it is "absolutely necessary." Cast mate Alison Teal reports that she was granted an "emergency" tampon. A team is allowed to "tap out" at any point during the 21-day challenge. If they do not tap out, they must arrive at the designated extraction point on the final day to be picked up by a helicopter or boat or other vehicle suitable to the environment. Viewers are updated throughout with statistics including how many days have passed, the time, and the temperature. Naked And Afraid computes and then updates the cast members' PSR (Primitive Survival Rating), which is based on predictions and observations of survival fitness in skill, experience, and mental strengths. Before and after weight measurements are also revealed at the end of an episode. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Production Locations The first season filmed in six countries, including the United States (the Louisiana Bayou). Panama was used as a setting twice in the first season. Season two's premiere took place against the backdrop of the Peruvian Amazon rainforest. Casting call On July 31, 2013, The Discovery Channel posted a casting call and a dare to "survive the 21-day challenge" via their Twitter account. ''Naked After Dark'' Following the success of the live talk show Shark After Dark, Discovery began airing Naked After Dark in season two, which airs after each new episode. Host Josh Wolf talks with castaways from the recently aired episode, shows behind-the-scenes and never before seen episode footage and has in-studio stunts. Reception Critical reception Brian Lowry of Variety found Naked and Afraid to be "typical of the genre, but it's still kind of a risible kick, if only for how seriously the show takes itself." Melissa Camacho of Common Sense Media, and David Hinckley of the New York Daily News, gave the show 3 out of 5 stars. Mike Hale of The New York Times expressed skepticism that the dangers implied by the situations faced by the couples in each episode were authentic, even by the standards of reality television, observing that the couple in the series premiere appeared to be cleaner and more shaved than he'd have expected. Hale also was not impressed with the interaction between the two participants, whose personalities he found uninteresting, stating that he found the snake bite suffered by the field producer shown in the beginning of the episode to be more riveting. Ratings Discovery Channel issued a press release which announced some Nielsen ratings milestones for the series. Naked And Afraid was the "#1 Ad-Supported program in cable among men on Sunday, July 28." They also noted that the program now shares the Discovery Channel record for the highest-rated survival telecast in the network’s history since June 2009. See also *Get Out Alive with Bear Grylls *Survivor (TV series) *Survivorman *Naked Castaway References External links * * * Naked and Afraid on TV.com Source Category:2010s American television series Category:Discovery Channel shows Category:English-language television programming Category:Survival skills media Category:Nudity